1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual advertising apparatus using a projector, and more particularly, to a floor screen, which is installed in a footpath or passageway floor and can achieve vivid imaging, excellent friction-resistant and wear-resistant surface characteristics, and an anti-skid function for pedestrian safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Department stores, fast-food restaurants, and convenience stores have many visitors.
Most people usually focus their gaze on the ground while walking.
Accordingly, it is efficient to display advertising, etc. on the floor of an entrance and exit in order to attract customers, and this also is advantageous to achieve maximum advertising effects.
As one method to efficiently display advertising images or moving images on the floor of passageways, etc., as shown in FIG. 1, it is proposed in the present invention that a projector 4 be installed at the ceiling, and a screen 1 be installed on the passageway floor.
However, using a conventional screen as a floor screen has the following problems. The surface of the screen suffers considerable damage as pedestrians walk thereupon. However, when applying a surface intensifier or taking other measures to reinforce the hardness of the screen surface, the screen surface may become opalescent. Such an opalescent surface cannot achieve efficient light diffusion required to reproduce an image, causing an unclear image and resulting in a hot-spot phenomenon wherein light from a projector is completely reflected.
In particular, when the opalescent surface is contaminated with moisture or impurities, there is a risk of pedestrians slipping, thereby suffering injury. Further, since the screen surface must be frequently scraped for cleaning and is easily damaged by frictional contact with shoe soles of pedestrians, permanent scratches may remain on the screen surface.
For these reasons, the floor screen must have an anti-skid configuration for preventing the slip and falls of pedestrians while assuring reproduction of vivid images and other screen characteristics.